vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Пауки
| section name = Подотряды | section text = * Членистобрюхие * Мигаломорфные (птицеяды) * Аранеоморфные (высшие пауки) | wikispecies = Araneae | commons = Category:Araneae | itis = 82732 | ncbi = 6893 }} Пауки́ ( , ) — отряд членистоногих животных, по количеству видов — самый большой в классе паукообразных (около 40000 видов, 3700 родов и 109—115 семейств) http://research.amnh.org/entomology/spiders/catalog/COUNTS.html. Каталог пауков России и стран бывшего СССР включает 2888 видов http://www.zin.ru/BioDiv/aranei.asp. Отряд повсеместно распространён. Все пауки облигатные хищники, питаются прежде всего членистоногими. Тело паука состоит из двух частей: головогруди и брюшка, соединённых стебельком. Головогрудь несёт ротовой аппарат, состоящий из хелицер, нижней губы и жевательных лопастей (выростов тазиков педипальп), педипальпы и четыре пары ходильных ног. На брюшке у всех пауков имеются паутинные бородавки, в большинстве случаев их 3 пары. Описание thumb|left|300px|Внутреннее строение Тело состоит из двух отделов: головогруди и в основном нерасчлененного брюшка, соединённых друг с другом тонким стебельком ( ), обыкновенно коротким, реже значительно удлиненным (у родов Myrmecium, Formicinoides); головогрудь бороздкой разделена на две явственные области: головную и грудную; из них первая несет две пары конечностей: хелицеры ( , , ), состоящие из одного толстого, обыкновенно короткого членика, вооружённого подвижным коготком, близ острия которого имеется отверстие канала, выводящего ядовитое выделение желез, находящихся в основном членике, и педипальпы ( ), состоящие из 6 члеников ( , , , , и ). У половозрелых самцов тарсус педипальп превращён в совокупительный аппарат — цимбиум. thumb|left|180px|Анатомия паука: (1) четыре пары ног (2) головогрудь (3) опистосома Между хелицерами на вершине бугорка ( ) находится ротовое отверстие, служащее для сосания; этот бугорок снизу ограничен передним отростком груди ( ), так называемой губой ( ), а по бокам двумя максиллярными пластинками ( ). Позади педипальп к головогруди прикреплены четыре пары ног, из которых каждая состоит из 7 члеников: тазика ( ), вертлуга ( ), бедра ( ), чашечки ( ), голени ( ), предлапки ( ) и лапки ( ), вооружённой снизу гладкими или зазубренными коготками, между которыми имеется иногда более короткий непарный коготок. thumb|left|[[Паутина]] На передней выпуклой лобной части головогруди, которая у некоторых родов принимает форму то конуса (Theridion, Erigone), то булавы, на вершине которой расположены хелицеры (Eriauchenius), то снабжена острием, находятся глаза в числе 8, 6 редко 2 (роды Nops и Caponina), расположенные обыкновенно в два прямых или изогнутых ряда, иногда, как у , боковые глаза сближены по три и расположены на роговидных отростках. Глаза простые, двух родов: средняя пара передних глаз, так называемых лобных или главных, снабжена особого устройства ретиной и аккомодационным аппаратом, остальные глаза называются обыкновенно добавочными (средние задние также — теменными) и имеют внутренний отражающий слой ( ). Брюшко в основном имеет овальную форму, реже круглую, угловатую, или снабжено различного рода отростками (рода Gasteracantha, Phoroncidia), иногда же имеет очень удлинённую, червовидную форму ( ); снизу близ его основания находится половое отверстие, у самцов в виде простой поперечной щели, у самок же оно окружено утолщенной хитиновой пластинкой — эпигиной ( ) с языковидным, изогнутым отростком ( ). Самый крупный паук — терафоза Блонда. Классификация Жирным шрифтом выделены семейств, включающие один или более родов, могущих представлять опасность для человека. Ученые, занимавшиеся изучением пауков * Берткау, Филипп * Еськов, Кирилл Юрьевич * Клерк, Карл * Торелл, Тамерлан См. также *Каннибализм пауков *Паутина *Социальные пауки *Эволюция пауков *Укус паука *Арахнофобия *Отображение пауков в культурах *Пауки находящиеся под угрозой изчезновения Литература * Ажеганова Н. С. Краткий определитель пауков (Aranei) лесной и лесостепной зоны СССР. — Л.,1968. — 150 с. * Акимушкин И. Первопоселенцы суши. — М.:Мысль, 1972. — 206 стр. * Иванов А. В. Пауки, их строение, образ жизни и значение для человека. — Л.,1965. — 304 с. * Михайлов К. Г. Каталог пауков (Arachnida, Aranei) территорий бывшего Советского Союза. — М.: Зоологический музей МГУ. 1997. — 416 с. * Старобогатов Ю. И. 1990. Система и филогения Arachnida (анализ морфологии палеозойских групп). Палеонтологический журнал, 24:4-17. * Тыщенко В. П. Определитель пауков европейской части СССР. — Л.:Наука, 1971. — 282 с. * Brignoli, P. M. 1983. A catalogue of the Araneae described between 1940 and 1981. Manchester Univ. Press, Manchester, 755 pp. * Platnick, N. I. 1989. Advances in Spider Taxonomy 1981—1987: A Supplement to Brignoli’s A Catalogue of the Araneae described between 1940 and 1981. Manchester Univ. Press, Manchester, 673 pp. * Platnick, N. I. 1990. Spinneret morphology and the phylogeny of ground spiders (Araneae, Gnaphosoidea). Amer. Mus. Novit. 2978: 1-42. * Platnick, N. I. 1993. Advances in spider taxonomy 1988—1991, with synonymies and transfers 1940—1980. New York Entomol. Soc., New York, 846 pp. * Platnick, N. I. 1998. Advances in spider taxonomy 1992—1995 with redescriptions 1940—1980. New York Entomol. Soc., New York, 976 pp. * Platnick, N. I. 1999. Dimensions of biodiversity: targeting megadiverse groups. In: Cracraft, J. and F. T. Grifo (eds.), The Living Planet in Crisis: Biodiversity Science and Policy. Columbia Univ. Press, New York, pp. 33–52. * Platnick, N. I. 2000. A relimitation and revision of the Australasian ground spider family Lamponidae (Araneae: Gnaphosoidea). Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist. 245: 1-330. (интернет-версия) * Platnick, N. I. 2002. The world spider catalog, version 2.5. American Museum of Natural History. http://research.amnh.org/entomology/spiders/catalog81-87/index.html Ссылки * Каталог пауков мировой фауны. * Каталог пауков России . * Мир пауков Категория:Членистоногие по отрядам Категория:Пауки